Abby's Mistake
by abbyismyfavorite11
Summary: Abby comes to work sick, and Gibbs finds out. my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true.

"Abs?" Gibbs walked into the lab and stopped short.

Abby was sitting at the computer with her head in her hands and her elbows on the desk. Her back was to him and she didn't look up as he walked in.

"Abby?" he said a bit quieter as he walked up beside her and saw that her eyes were closed. He was concerned. She rarely if ever fell asleep at work in the middle of the day with all the caffeine she consumed, and she looked much paler than she usually did.

"Abs," he said as he gently placed his hand on her back.

No response.

"Abby, wake up," he said a little louder as he shook her shoulder gently.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Gibbs I didn't mean to—oh!" She woke with a start and started apologizing, but as she stood up to get to work she started swaying and then fell into Gibbs, who caught her without thinking.

"Abs! Are you all right?"

"Um, yes Gibbs I'm fine. I just—just got a little dizzy when I stood up so fast."

"That doesn't usually happen, does it Abby?" He asked as he stood her back on her feet. "Are you sure you are ok, you don't look like yourself."

"Well, of course I look like myself, Gibbs, I'm the same person, and I haven't changed so much since yesterday, aside from being a day older and you know every day you lose tons of dead skin cells and—"

"Abs!" Gibbs saw straight through her desperate attempt to try to change the subject with her rambling. "You know what I mean. You look sick. Come here." He reached out to touch her forehead, but she jumped back out of his reach.

"No Gibbs, really I am fine. I, um, was just having one of those dreams, you know, when you feel like you are about to fall and so you jump back awake right when you crash and so then I was just dizzy from being jerked out of my dream so fast and—"

"Abby." He took a step towards her, trying to get her within reach without her noticing it.

"Gibbs?" She took several steps away from him, and pretended that she didn't notice him moving towards her. She looked for something to divert his attention so that he would forget about her for a while.

"I know what you are trying to do, and you can't fool me like that. I know you too well, Abs. And I also know that you usually don't fall asleep in the middle of a case, especially since you have had three Caf- Pow! s already today. So you need to tell me if you are sick or I am going to send you down to Ducky or home." As he spoke he took slow steps toward her, trying to catch her off-guard, even though he knew she was deliberately staying away from him.

"Giiiibbbssss." She whined. "I am fine, really. I do not need to go home or see Ducky."

"If you are fine then why don't you just go see him to humor me?"

"Because, Gibbs, I have lost too much time already and—Oh! Gibbs!"

Gibbs had waited until she had turned her back to him and then he made three quick steps to close the gap between them, and he startled her when she turned around. He grabbed her hand before she could step away, and he placed his other hand on her forehead. He held it there for a half a second before he jerked it off and almost shouted at her.

"Abigail Scuito! You are burning up! And you knew! Why are you even here? You should have called me and said you were sick! You should be at home in your bed!" He put one hand on her back and started taking her out of her lab.

"Gibbs! Where are you taking me? And did you just call me Abigail? Who are you? Ducky?" He took his hand off her back to push the elevator button and turned to face her.

"No! That is who I am taking you to see. And I am really mad at you, so I used your given name. You are putting yourself in danger by working when you don't know how sick you are." They stepped onto the elevator and Gibbs pushed he button to go to Autopsy.

"Aw, Gibbs, I am not sick. I feel absolutely fine." She leaned back on the wall and rested her head as she spoke.

"Abby, don't you know I can tell when you are lying?"

"Gibbs! I knew you couldn't stay mad at me!" She pushed off from the wall to stand straight again, but she got dizzy again and fell into Gibbs, who again caught her.

"What? Abs! Are you all right? And stop trying to change the subject!

"Ya-um- Yes, Gibbs, fine. And you didn't call me Abigail, see! You are not as mad at me already, so can I just get back to work?" The elevator dinged and they got off and walked into the Autopsy room.

Ducky saw them walk in from where he was standing at the autopsy table. "Ah. I will be with you in just a minute Jethro, Abigail. Now Mr. Palmer, this reminds me of…"

Ducky turned to Palmer to finish his story while Gibbs turned back to Abby.

"Abs, I am not letting you go back to work today, no matter what Ducky says."

"But Gibbs—"

"Abs. Even if you are fine now, which you are not, if you can't stay awake on three Caf-Pow! s, or keep your balance when you move too quickly, then you are going to be sick if you don't get enough sleep soon. Surely, you should know that." He was saved from having to argue with her further for the moment by Ducky walking over to them.

"Jethro, you know that I don't have any more results for you than I did twenty minutes ago. And Abigail—Oh, Abigail, you look ill, are you feeling all right?"

"That's why we are here, Duck. She refuses to admit that she is sick, though it is obvious to me that she is. Now what I need you to do for me is check her out and send her home please."

"Giiiiiiibbbbbss." Abby whined. "You know that I am not going to go home."

"All right, Ducky, just send her up to me when you are through. Actually, just call me and I will come get her." With that he turned and headed toward the elevator.

Please review! I might continue the story if it is any good.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true.

"Abigail, Jethro will be very displeased with you when he finds out how high your fever is. You should be in bed, my dear. I don't understand how you are able to stand the bright lights of your lab, much less how you were able to get yourself to work today." Ducky was finishing his quick examination of Abby and only had a few questions left for her. She, however, protested at every step of the way and delayed him whenever possible.

"Ducky, I feel fine. I mean, isn't it possible that your thermometer could be wrong, and my fever is not that high at all?" Abby protested, still thinking that she might have a chance to win this argument and get back to work.

"First of all Abigail, I used this thermometer just the other day and it was working fine, and second—"

"How do you know? What if you thought it was functional but it wasn't, or what if it has broken since then?" Abby desperately tried to talk her way out of his diagnosis.

"Well, Abigail, even if that is the case, how do you explain the rest of my evidence, which is your dizziness and your inability to stay on your feet for very long?"

"Well, the dizziness hasn't been so bad. I got myself to work today, didn't I? And I have only fallen a few times today, and Gibbs caught me most of the times." Abby shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she told the little lie.

"And by 'most of the times,' exactly how many times are we speaking of? How many times did he catch you and how many times did you fall?" Ducky knew that his patient was not telling him everything.

"Well, maybe that was a bit of an overstatement." She shifted a bit more and looked at the cracks on the floor of the Autopsy room.

"Abigail." Ducky was beginning to get impatient with the girl. He knew that Jethro would want her to go home quickly if she was sick, which she was. He also knew that Abby was trying to stall as long as possible, but that her stalling could be dangerous to her health.

"Fine, Ducky. Wow, you are a good interrogator. Not as good as Gibbs, of course. But still, you should get to ask the questions sometimes. I have always wanted to go in that room and act all tough and stuff and make some bad guy cry. I don't think—"

"Abigail!" He saw right through her attempts to distract him. "You must tell me right now how many times you have fallen today." He tried to use his most stern grandfatherly voice, but he had never considered himself good at acting mad at Abby.

"And if I don't?" Abby said in an almost teasing voice. She didn't want to be disrespectful; she just wanted to delay the next meeting with-

"Gibbs. I will call Jethro, and tell him to take you home right now, before I am even done asking you questions."

"Ducky! That is one of the most frightening threats I have ever been given. Except for that one time when—"

Ducky cut her off mid-sentence with a look that almost rivaled one of Gibbs' infamous glares—almost, but not quite.

"Right. The Gibbs threat." Abby continued, "I should probably tell you now. Let me count for a minute."

She started whispering to herself to count the different places and situations in which she had fallen earlier in the day. Ducky only heard fragments of it. "Once when I first got out of bed . . . twice in the shower, that was a problem . . . by the stairs . . . "

Ducky narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the count that he was getting from what he could actually hear of her whispering.

". . . on the sidewalk . . . in the bullpen, glad no one was around . . . lab . . . elevator . . . Gibbs . . .Woh, and now." She said the last two words louder, but in a shaky voice. Ducky stepped closer to her and caught her as she fainted and fell forward into his waiting arms.

"Abigail!" He laid her down on the table and tapped her gently on the face until she came to. "Abigail, are you all right?"

"Y-Yes, Ducky I am f-fine."

"Was that the first time you fainted while you were sitting and not moving much?" He asked, more concerned than he had been while she was counting.

"Um, yes, I think so."

"You think so? What was the count?"

"Count?" Abby looked confused.

"Yes, the count you made a few seconds before you passed out, counting how many times you had felt dizzy and fallen."

"Oh. Um, I think I counted twelve."

Ducky was even more worried now. She had counted more than he had from her whisperings, which either meant that she had fallen more than he had heard or that her counting skills were having issues. He figured it was the former, but he was still worried about the fact that she had fallen that many times.

"Well, considering the fact that you fainted completely instead of just getting dizzy, I need to call Jethro right away to take you home. But first, I must take your temperature again to confirm my suspicions."

Abby, however, forgetting Ducky's earlier warning, refused to open her mouth for the thermometer.

Ducky picked up his phone, but there was no need, because the elevator dinged and Gibbs walked off, with a look of anger mixed with concern.

Review please! It was because of the reviews of the first part that i wrote this one. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true.

Gibbs walked into the Autopsy room and did not like what he saw. Abby was lying on the Autopsy table, looking worse than she did when he had left her, and Ducky looked worried.

"Oh Jethro, excellent timing as always," Ducky said in the grave voice he saved for times in which he had serious news to tell Gibbs. "I was just about to call you to come get young Abigail."

"How is she Duck?" Gibbs didn't like the serious tone in his friend's voice.

"I'm fine, Gibbs." Abby sat up quickly, but then started swaying. Gibbs took two quick steps and caught her before she fell back onto the table.

"Ya, Abbs. You look fine." He said quietly and sarcastically to her unconscious form. He tapped her gently to wake her and then helped her to slowly and carefully sit up. "Do you believe me now that you are not fine?"

"That is the second time in the past few minutes that she has fainted." Ducky said quietly.

"What? That's it. Abbs, you are going home now. Ducky, do you know what she has?"

"She has nothing but a fever, but it is a high one at that. I will need to retake her temperature before she leaves to make sure that she is ok to go home instead of to another doctor, but I think she will be fine once she gets some rest."

"All right, do it, Duck."

"Well, I would Jethro, but Abby—" he started to explain that Abby wouldn't open her mouth for the thermometer, but Abby saw that this would get her in trouble with Gibbs, so she cut him off quickly.

"Was, um, not ready yet because she wasn't done telling a story about Major Mass Spec. Oh, weird, Abby is talking in third person again. She wants to stop but she doesn't think she can because—"

"Abby!" Gibbs cut her off. "Stop rambling and let Ducky take your temperature so I can take you home."

"Fine."

Ducky took her temperature and found that, as he had suspected, it had risen. It was high, but not so high that she had to see another doctor. "She should be fine to go home, Jethro, but she can't be left alone. Someone needs to stay with her to make sure her temperature doesn't rise any more and make sure she gets sleep."

"That is not a problem, Duck. I was already planning to take her to my place to watch her."

"Aww, Gibbs! I get to go home with you?"

"No, Abbs. You HAVE to go home with me."

"What? Did you think I was going to protest? I feel fine, but I would never deny the chance to stay at your house and help you with the boat."

"Abby, you will not be helping with the boat. I will not even be working on the boat. You are going to sleep, and I am going to watch you."

"You know, to many other people, that would be kind of creepy." Abby said with a slight smile.

"I know, but I figured it would take more than that to creep out someone who sleeps in a coffin." He matched her smile briefly, but it disappeared quickly, because Abby moved quickly.

"And you were right, Gibbs! Now let's go!" Abby hopped down off the table and was only on her feet for two seconds before she fell into Gibbs, who caught her for the third time that day.

"All right, Abbs, I am carrying you now." Gibbs picked her up and started walking towards the elevator.

"No! Gibbs! Let me down! This is humiliating!" She yelled at him, but then she stopped because it was giving her a headache. "Please, Gibbs," she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Abby, if I let you down, you will only be on your feet a few seconds before you get dizzy. Bye, Duck. Thanks." Gibbs carried Abby out of the Autopsy room and pressed the elevator button.

"Good bye, Jethro, Abigail. And Jethro, call if you need me or if she gets worse." Ducky turned around and headed to his desk to finish a report.

"All right, Duck," Gibbs said as he stepped onto the elevator with a protesting Abby still in his arms.

"Giiiiibbbbbs," she whined softly. "At least put me down on the elevator so that if anyone gets on I won't have to explain anything. Gosh, I hate being pitied and having all this negative attention."

"It's not negative attention, Abbs. It's just the attention of concerned people who love you and don't want to see you hurt or sick."

"I know, Gibbs, and I appreciate and love you all. But there are some people who I would rather avoid alarming with my health. You were, of course, the first person on that list, but seeing as it is too late for that, I just want the list of worried people to be as small as possible. So could you please put me down? And carefully? All this talking is giving me a headache. Can we go home now? I'm tired."

Gibbs saw that she was starting to show the fact that she felt sick, which she had been trying to hide all day. It was either that, or her caffeine high was wearing off and her body was finally letting her know that it was not healthy. He felt the elevator slowing down, and so did she.

"Gibbs, please," she pleaded with him. "Don't walk off this elevator with me in your arms. Ziva and McGee will freak, not to mention whatever comment Tony will come up with about this situation."

Gibbs said nothing, but he saw her point. Distracted agents were not good agents, and Ducky had said that she would be fine, so he supposed there was no reason to worry the team. He slowly let put her feet back on the ground and helped her stand up. Then he put his arm around her waist to support her and help her keep her balance as the doors opened and they stepped out and towards the bullpen.

tbc

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true.

Author's note: Sorry about the late update. Summer reading and NCIS marathons were calling my name.

"Gibbs, let go of me. I can walk," Abby whispered as they walked towards the bullpen. Tony, McGee, and Ziva were betting on who Gibbs was going to pick to question the suspect that was currently waiting in the interrogation room.

Gibbs let go of her, but he walked behind her and watched as she made her way into the bullpen and sat on the edge of Ziva's desk. He could see that she was trying to act naturally, but his agents were too good at their jobs to fall for her act.

"Abby? Are you feeling well? You look ill." Ziva was concerned for her friend, and she knew something was wrong by the way Gibbs was watching Abby.

"Yes, Ziva, I am fine. And yes, Tony, I'm sure. And no, Timmy, I don't need to go see Ducky." Abby knew the questions that were coming and tried to answer normally, as if she were exasperated with them for bothering to think such silly things, but her voice sounded weak even to her ears.

Ziva, Tony, and McGee all started to object to her statements because they were obviously lies, but before any of them could completely voice a refute, Gibbs cut them off.

"I am taking Abby home because she is sick. She has already seen Ducky and he said that she will be fine once she gets some rest." Gibbs spoke quickly so that he could get his explanation out before the expected—

"GIIIIIBBBBSSSS!" Abby whined. "You weren't supposed to tell them!"

"They knew anyway, Abbs. They didn't believe your lies for a minute. You can't expect trained investigators to believe your mouth when the rest of your face is telling completely different stories."

"But Gibbs—woah." She had hopped off Ziva's desk to argue, but she swayed and almost fell again, catching herself by grabbing Ziva's desk for support.

"And if your face hadn't told them, that right there would have been a sure give-away." Gibbs said as he put his arm around her waist again to help steady her.

"Ya, I guess you're right. I had no chance of fooling them. Why did we have to come up here, anyway?"

"Because I had to get my keys to take you home."

"Aww, Gibbs, I can drive. It requires no walking or sudden movements."

"No, Abbs. You are not driving. First of all, letting you drive right now would be about as responsible of me as letting you drive drunk. And second of all, if you drove, you would probably just drive for a few minutes and then turn around and come right back here, which I am not letting you do. And thirdly, you are going to my house and I am going to be taking care of you whether you want the attention or not, so I might as well drive you there."

The agents were speechless. Their leader very rarely spoke that much at one time, and he also rarely gave reasons for his demands. But the most surprising part of his speech was the amount of care that he expressed. They all knew how much he cared for all of them, especially Abby. But Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not one to put his feelings into words, especially in public. He was talking to Abby, expressing how much he loved her, but he knew that his team was watching, and that they knew he loved them all enough to do the same for them. He usually just showed he cared by his actions, being harsh at some times, and understanding when needed, but always having their best interests at heart. They were his team, but they were his family first.

Abby was the first to regain the power of speech, which was rarely something she lost. "Woah, Gibbs. Well, I guess there is no arguing with that."

"Then let's go home, Abbs."

He picked up his keys and grabbed his gun and badge from the drawer and walked her to the elevator. It opened and they got on to go down to her lab and get her things.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee hadn't moved. They were still in shock from the outburst of words and expression from their boss.

"Did Gibbs just—"

"Yep."

Tony's cell phone rang. He flipped it open and said "DiNozzo."

"Ya. Tony, it's me."

"Oh, hey, Boss."

"I'm leaving. You're in charge." He hung up.

Tony smirked as he flipped his phone shut and said, "I'm in charge. Guess who's winning the interrogation bet."

His phone rang again. He picked it up with his usual greeting.

"It's me again."

"Hey, Boss."

"I have one request before leaving you in charge."

"Sure, Boss, anything."

"Have Ziva do the interrogation." Gibbs hung up.

That wiped the smile off Tony's face faster than he could snap the phone shut. "Never mind." He grumbled.

Ziva laughed. "Should I prepare for interrogation, then, boss?" She said, mocking in a mildly sarcastic tone.

He just glared at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Please don't sue.

A/N: So very sorry that I haven't posted lately. Just wanted to let everyone know that I didn't decide to stop writing the story or fall off the face of the earth. Life just gets really busy sometimes, and it's easier to read than write. But thanks to everyone that is reading this and everyone that reviewed or put an alert on my story. It makes my day when I see that people like it enough to want to read more. And now for the next chapter…

"Is there anything you need to get from your lab?" Gibbs asked as the elevator doors closed and he and Abby were alone again.

"No, and I don't need to go lock up now," she said, leaning against the back wall of the elevator and closing her eyes. "There is still evidence down there that someone will need eventually. McGee or someone will shut it down later."

"How about from your house?"

"Nah, I still have some clothes at your house, but I think I will be better in sweatpants and a t-shirt, anyway." She tried to hide her yawn from Gibbs, but she had never been good at hiding things from him, as today served to prove.

"Abbs, if you fall asleep standing up I am going to have to carry you out of this elevator to the parking lot."

Abby stood up straighter and stepped away from the wall, quicker than her body could handle, but not too quick for Gibbs, who caught her as she fell yet again. The elevator doors opened and Gibbs picked Abby up and carried her out of the building and towards his car.

"Gibbs," she protested wearily. She was losing her fighting power as her mind and body were shutting down for some much-needed sleep.

"Abby, I am going to have to put you down to open the car door for you," Gibbs said when they reached his car.

"'Kay," she said, half-asleep already.

Gibbs set her feet gently onto the pavement, and kept one arm around her holding her up while he opened the door with the other hand. He helped her into the car and reached for the seat belt, but she pushed his hand away and said, " 'S all right, Gibbs. I got it."

"All right," Gibbs said with a slight smirk. He shut the door and walked around to his side of the car, knowing that Abby would not be buckled when he got into his seat.

Just as he expected, Abby was asleep by the time he had opened his door and got into the car. The seatbelt was caught on her right arm, as if she had grabbed it with her right hand but had let it go as she pulled it across her body, and had fallen asleep before she buckled it in.

Gibbs shook his head with that same smirk on his face as he reached over her and buckled her in. "Oh, Abby, what am I ever going to do with you?" he said quietly. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

A/N#2: Please review! Sorry the chapter was so short! I should have another one up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I claim nothing. Please don't sue.

A/N: I had already planned to update soon, but anyone and everyone who cares about this story lucked out, because my Internet was down for most of Labor Day weekend, so since there was no reading to be done, I was writing. However, now that it is back into the week and life has continued on, I will probably not get to update for a while. Just letting you know that now, and it will hopefully be a great surprise to anyone who cares when I do get the chance to update again! Sorry that this intro is so long, and that the chapter is so short…

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and shut the car off. He looked over at Abby. She was sleeping, but it didn't look like a peaceful sleep. She was shivering and she had been changing positions every few minutes during the drive. He, on the other hand, was sweating because he had turned the heater up in a vain attempt to keep her warm.

He got out of the car and walked around to her side. Gibbs opened her door and unbuckled her. "Abbs, wake up, I need to get you inside," he said quietly.

She didn't respond.

"Abby," he said a little louder.

Still no response.

"Abby!" he shook her gently.

She shivered, but turned her head towards him and opened her eyes slowly. "What, Gibbs?" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief. "We're home, Abbs. Help me get you out of the car."

Abby nodded and turned in her seat, putting her feet on the ground outside the car and holding her hands out to Gibbs. He took them and slowly pulled her out of the car. He shut the door and then picked her up and carried her straight into his house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

He laid her on his bed, but she sat up and said, "Gibbs, I can take the guest room, so you can sleep in here."

"This bed is more comfortable for you, Abby." He left out the fact that he didn't plan on sleeping while she was sick and needed his help.

However, she knew him too well and said, "Gibbs, you need your sleep, too. I will be fine, and if you don't sleep you will get sick, too."

"But I am not the one that is sick right now, Abbs. That would be you. Don't worry about me. Now lie down and get some sleep."

"Not yet. I won't be able to sleep in these clothes," she said as she took off her boots.

"Ok, what do you want to sleep in?" he asked, making his way towards the drawer that he kept her clothes in for the times that she spent the night at his house, usually after parties at clubs that were closer to his house than hers, when she was too drunk to be trusted to be alone.

"No, not my clothes. Can I just wear some of your sweatpants and an old T-shirt?"

"Sure. Grab whatever. You can change while I go make myself some coffee." He said as he grabbed them and handed them to her. "And no, you can't have any. You are going to sleep as soon as you change," he added before she could even ask.

"Aw, Gibbs. Why can't I—" The rest of her sentence turned into a garbled mess as she tried to finish it without yawning.

"Because, Abbs. Change. Now. I'll be back." He left and shut the door behind him.

A/N#2: Please review! Sorry my chapters are shorter than they used to be…

A/N#3: I would just like to call attention to my own mistake, since I am very upset that it happened and I don't know how to fix it. I can't figure out how to go back to a chapter and edit it once it has been published, but I found that while Gibbs was gone from scene 2, he for some reason decided to change his own spelling of his nickname for Abby. Once again, let me apologize for my mistake (though Gibbs probably wouldn't approve) and if anyone knows how to fix this please let me know! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been, never will be. Too bad, though,

A/N: Wow, it has been a long time since I wrote the last chapter. Sorry. Life. Anyway, you probably don't care, and that's perfectly fine. So here goes…

Gibbs was downstairs making coffee when he heard a scream pierce the quiet air of the house. He grabbed his gun off the table and rushed up the stairs while the screaming continued.

Gibbs flung open the door of his room, gun drawn, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary besides a shaking and screaming Abby sitting up in his bed, staring wide-eyed at the floor in front of his feet. He lowered his gun and began to cross the room but Abby's screams changed from an incoherent mess to "No! Gibbs! They will eat you! You have to kill them! Help, Gibbs, help! They are going to eat me! Gibbs! Help!"

Gibbs was confused. He stopped and did not move closer to her, but he looked at her eyes. She was still staring at his feet. He looked down and saw nothing but the old carpet.

"Abby, calm down, there is nothing there."

"Yes, there is, Gibbs, and they are going to EAT me if you don't KILL them!" Abby could not be calmed. Gibbs could see that she was in hysterics and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't figure out what she was screaming about or how to calm her, since she didn't want him to come near her.

Then it hit him.

The fever was causing her to hallucinate.

She was seeing something that he could not see and whatever it was scared her. He remembered a time that this had happened to Kelly. He had handled the situation then, and he was certain he could do it now.

"Ok, what are they, Abby? What is going to eat you if I don't kill them?"

"SNAKES! Everywhere! Snakes! Gibbs, HELP!"

Not particularly wanting to put holes into his floor, Gibbs set his gun down on the dresser and began to stomp around his room. "Am I getting them, Abbs? Am I killing them?"

"Gibbs! There are too many! You can't get them all!"

"Oh, yes, I will!" He continued to stomp around, and each time his foot hit the ground he yelled, "Got one!" He then made a show of scooping up bunches of the invisible creatures and throwing out of the room.

She began to quiet down until—"AHHHHH! GIBBS! HELP! SOME GOT ON THE BED! GIBBS HEEEEEEELLLPPPP!"

Gibbs stepped to the bed and pretended to grab and rip apart the invisible snakes. "There! Now they are all gone! Aren't they?" He turned and looked at her.

"Yes, thank you Gibbs." Then she fell back on the pillow, exhausted, and was immediately asleep.

The pretend danger conquered, Gibbs pulled his old armchair up beside the bed, sat down, and pulled out his cell phone.

"_Doctor Mallard here."_

"Ya, Duck, it's me."

"_Ah, Jethro, how is our Abigail?"_

"Well, we just had an interesting experience, and I need to know if I need to take her to the hospital or if she will be ok here."

"_Oh dear. Well, what happened?"_

"She just hallucinated that there were snakes in the room. She went into hysterics and was screaming that they were going to eat her."

"_Well, does she still see them?"_

"No."

"_Why not?"_

"She's asleep."

"_Jethro, more information please, How did you get her to fall asleep if she was in hysterics?"_

"I killed them."

"_What? You killed what?"_

"The invisible snakes."

"_Oh, Jethro how clever! Well, I believe that our young Abigail will be fine. That was probably just her body fighting off the worst of the fever. It should go down after that. Just put a cool cloth on her head and let her sleep it off. If she wakes up and is still hallucinating, then we have a problem. But I think she is in good hands with you and does not need a hospital."_

"Ok so you think the fever will start to go down and she will be fine?"

"_Yes, she will probably be back to normal in a few days."_

"Normal. That's a good joke, Duck."

"_Oh, Jethro, you know what I mean. Her normal self."_

"Ok, thanks Duck."

He hung up and went to his bathroom to get a washcloth. He wet it and placed it on Abby's forehead. She stirred but did not wake up. He sat back in his chair and resumed his vigil, praying that he wouldn't have to kill any more snakes for a long time.

A/N#2: I am not a doctor. I do not know if a person hallucinating because of a fever would have to go to a hospital or not, but it happened to my sister a long time ago and I do not think that she went. Plus, it's my story and that is how it's going so…ya. I don't know if this is complete yet. But I think it is. So it's being marked complete, for now, at least. Thanks for reading!


End file.
